


The important night

by aida_in_love



Series: The night [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boypussy Kurt, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Impregnation, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sebastian is Kurt's dad (lame excuse to have a Kurtbastian daddy story)</p><p>Kurt was so happy to come home from his graduation party, knowing that it was time to make a baby. But instead of receiving what he needed, his Daddy was kinda sad. Could Kurt cheer him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The important night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> I think it was BrianAdam who wanted some somnophilia?  
> And actually, I just wanted to write smut. A smut chapter. But I have a plot again ...
> 
> I hope you like it

Sebastian went through the old photo albums and smiled by looking at the pictures of his son who was now with his friends at the graduation party. He had driven home after the official ceremony and was now waiting for Kurt. It was a special night for both of them.

Kurt had stopped taking the pill two weeks ago and had Sebastian told every day that he was ready and wanted a baby as well.

 

Sebastian's smile vanished when he turned the page and saw a photo of the 13-year-old Kurt. The photo had been taken at the time when Sebastian started to have sex with him. Kurt was smiling on every picture Sebastian had seen until now.

On this one he looked a bit tired, almost shy and Sebastian closed the album and sighed. He ran with his fingers through his hair and questioned the past five years. He knew that their relationship wasn't normal. But he loved Kurt. He didn't love him the way a father loved his son.

His love was different and so much deeper than what he had felt for Kurt's mum. The love for Kurt was something Sebastian couldn't explain. And it was always there. When he had been with Kurt's mum, there had been a few moments, Sebastian would forget about the beauty of the woman. When he was with Kurt, there wasn't a moment when he wasn't thinking that he was the most beautiful person in the world. There was no moment when he wasn't aware of his love towards Kurt.

 

But there were a few moments when Sebastian felt like now. When he thought that he was a sick psychopath and should go in a crazy house.

 

Kurt opened the door and smiled when he caught a sight of Sebastian sitting on the couch. He didn't say anything, but just sat down next to him, leaned his head against his shoulder and held his High School Diploma proudly in his hands.

"Hi, Daddy," he mumbled then and closed his eyes, inhaling his daddy's scent.

"Hi, beautiful," Sebastian replied and laid his head on his son's."Why are you back so soon? You should celebrate with your friends."

"The party was fine, but I wanted to be with you."

Sebastian took a deep breath and felt his heart beating faster.

"You looked amazing in your gown on the stage. I'm so proud," Sebastian whispered and took the diploma in his hands.

"Thanks, Daddy," Kurt mumbled and leaned in a kiss, but Sebastian was pretty tensed and didn't look like he was going to kiss his son.

"What's wrong, Daddy? You seem so pensive."

"It's nothing," he answered and laid the diploma carefully on the table.

 

Kurt decided to kiss Daddy's cheek.

Back when Kurt had been much younger his daddy didn't want him to begin kisses or any kind of affection. But time changed and Kurt hoped he could make his daddy tell him about his problems. So he pressed his body against his dad and kissed his cheek, neck and earlobe tenderly.

"Please tell me what bothers you," Kurt whispered and stroked Sebastian's biceps, "please, Daddy."

"Stop kissing me like that," Sebastian whispered, pulled himself away and stood up.

"Aren't you well, Daddy?"

"I'm fine," Sebastian replied and started to put the albums back into a shelf. Kurt stood also up, pressed his body against his daddy's and wrapped his arms gently around his waist.

"Let me be," Sebastian mumbled and freed himself out of his son's arms. "I'm not in the mood."

Kurt raised both brows and took a deep breath.

"Not in the mood for what? To celebrate and make a baby like we've been planning it for months?"

"Don't be mad at me, Baby," Sebastian whispered and stroked slowly his son's cheek.

"I just don't get it," Kurt mumbled and pressed his head into Sebastian's palm.

"I was thinking," Sebastian started and pulled his hand away, "maybe you should go to a college after all."

"What?"

"Go to a nice college ... find a boyfriend."  


"Hold on!", he interrupted him and gripped his daddy's hands. "Daddy, I think you might get ill. Sit down-"

"I'm fine," Sebastian said again, bent down to kiss his son's forehead and withdrew his hands. "I go to bed."

Kurt just stood still and watched how Daddy walked upstairs. He felt uneasy and was really worried about Sebastian. With a sigh, he took his diploma and brought it upstairs in his room. He started to doff his clothes and hit on an idea when he was looking in his wardrobe.

 

The bedside lamp in Sebastian's room was on and Sebastian was sitting in his bed, staring at the wall when the door got opened and Kurt leaned himself against the door frame. He smiled and raised one shoulder, making the cloth of the oversized sweater slide further down, exposing more of his pale skin. His legs were naked, but the sweater covered him to a hand's breadth under his pussy.

"Hi, Daddy," he whispered and Sebastian forced himself to look away again, thinking about that something in his life went completely wrong.

That he was a bad father.

A bad human.

 

"Baby wants a good-night kiss." Kurt sat down next to Sebastian and pressed his lips on his daddy's. He tried his best by going slow and gentle, but when Daddy didn't kiss back, he even bit his lower lip lightly, trying to arouse him somehow.

"What did I do wrong?", he asked furiously and sat back. "You want me to strip or what? Okay!"

He straddled his legs, moved on Sebastian's thighs and put his hands on the hem of his sweater, but Sebastian gripped his wrists harshly.

"Don't."

Kurt bit his lips and felt anger rising inside of him.

"Are you mad at me?"  


"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Look at us," Sebastian muttered. "Look at how we live, how we – I forced you into something really bad and you don't even get how disgusting this all is."

Kurt raised both brows and looked straight into his daddy's watery eyes when he released his wrists and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm tired, we talk tomorrow."

"Daddy-"

"Tomorrow." Sebastian gripped Kurt at his hips and lifted him up so that he could pull his legs away. He sat up, pulled his son at his arm and to the door.

"Go to bed, Baby."

"Daddy, no, wait!"

Kurt didn't know what to do, so he pulled himself together and hit his daddy as hard as he could. Sebastian stood still and tried to calm Kurt by holding his wrists.

"What's that about? Do you want a spanking?"

Kurt's head was lowered and he became still when Sebastian said that.

"You want to force a spanking? Clever boy." He sighed and kissed Kurt's temples. "Not tonight."

"Daddy-"

"Go to sleep!"

Kurt let himself frantically fall on the floor and looked at Sebastian with big pleading eyes.

"Please don't lock me out. Not now. I just graduated, I need you tonight, Daddy."

Sebastian sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay. Cuddling."

 

They were lying in Sebastian's big bed, Kurt in his arms, pressing against the older body and kissing every piece of skin that was exposed. Sebastian was only stroking Kurt's naked shoulder, trying to see his son not as the beautiful, sexy man he was now, but only as his son.

He was not successful though.

 

"Daddy, I know what we're doing and I don't think that it's disgusting," Kurt whispered after a while and felt how his daddy's body tensed up.

"I – I thought about us. A lot. Often. And I ... I choose you. I would always choose you."

"You shouldn't."

Kurt laid his chin on Sebastian's chest and searched his eye contact, but Daddy didn't want to give him. So he put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to him, but his eyes stayed at the ceiling.

"Daddy, I love you."  


"Of course you do. I'm your father."

Kurt held his breath and blushed slightly. Daddy really wanted him to say these embarrassing things.

"I don't love you like that ... and you know that," he started and lowered his gaze at the same moment when Sebastian laid his eyes on him.

"You're my father, my best friend and my-" Kurt wanted to say 'lover', but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Just thinking about that made him feel dizzy and his heart beating faster. "You're the man I'd marry, if I could."

 

Sebastian was surprised, but so incredibly happy and went with his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Look at me."

Kurt bit his lips and although he felt ashamed like never before, he did as Daddy had ordered. He felt so exposed and little by looking in Sebastian's grinning face and wanted to turn his head away again, but Sebastian didn't let him. He held his face firmly in his hands and pressed a sweet kiss on his son's lips.

 

Kurt smiled when Daddy ended the kiss and sat himself on Sebastian's lap with straddled legs.

"I'm so weak," Sebastian said and laughed awkwardly. "I wanted to let you go-"

"I don't want you to let me go. Ever," Kurt meant and bent down to kiss his father. He pressed his chest against the body beneath him and started to rub his crotch against his daddy's.

"I wanna make a baby," Kurt whispered into Sebastian's ear and kissed it gently. "Now. Please."

Sebastian stroked up and down Kurt's spine and kissed his son's neck.

"We could use a condom like the last times."

Kurt sat up and puckered his brows.

"We have this great plan. I can work in the fashion shop I've been working the past weeks. I can even design some things and tailor them. I'll work at home when I get the baby bump and as well when it is here. Why do you suddenly doubt everything?"

"Because I think you just agree to do all these things, but you don't really want that," Sebastian whispered, laid his hands on his son's hips and stroked with his thumbs over his hip bones. "You're just afraid of me."

Kurt started to laugh and stroked his daddy's chest.

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I'm horrible."

"Don't say that," Kurt whispered and shook his head. Hearing Daddy saying such things made him feel extremely uncomfortable and sad. "T-that's not true," he continued and pulled the blankets down his daddy's body to expose his naked chest. He sat on his chest so that he could pull the blankets further down and slid back on his thighs again.

 

"You're not horrible," he mumbled and looked down on Daddy's crotch. "You're amazing." Kurt started to stroke Sebastian's cock over the boxer shorts, making it slowly hard. "I love you. Don't say something like that ever again."

 

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes, telling himself to pull a condom over when they were ready.

"I just think that having a baby would change everything."

"I know," Kurt agreed and stroked Daddy's sides when he rubbed his pussy against his hard cock. "We planned everything. You will adopt it and no one will know that it's mine, that it's ours. We'll be a beautiful family."

Kurt smiled when he pulled Daddy's boxer shorts down his balls and squeezed his throbbing cock in his hands. Sebastian smiled back and realized that he was way too selfish to hold back any longer. Pushing his son away was the hardest thing to do for him. And he couldn't resist. He was just too weak.

 

"Please, Daddy," Kurt begged and bit his lower lip, trying to seduce his daddy with an innocent look, "make a baby with me. I've been thinking about that all day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Daddy," he replied, still pumping Sebastian's cock. "I was so happy when I got my diploma not only because I was proud, but because I knew we would make a baby later."

"Are you really sure?", Sebastian asked cautiously and stroked through Kurt's hair.

"I am. I want you to coddle me when I'm pregnant," he said with a smile and made Sebastian laugh.

"Why do you think I'd coddle you?"

Kurt just bent down and started to lick up and down the length of Sebastian's hard cock and Sebastian pulled slightly at his hair, encouraging his son to keep going.

"Stop," he said after a few minutes of licking and sucking when he was completely hard. Kurt stopped immediately and licked his lips when he raised his head. Sebastian pulled him at his hips further up and supported himself on his hands when he sat up to kiss his son wildly.

 

Kurt closed his eyes and stroked his daddy's neck and back. He enjoyed to finally be touched like he needed it.

"Mhhm," he moaned when Sebastian stroked his pussy slightly over his white lace panties. "Daddy, more, please" he begged and pressed himself desperately against the hand between his legs. Sebastian sucked marks in his son's neck and shoved his panties away to guide his hard cock into the wet hole.

"Ready, Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kurt mumbled and pressed against Sebastian's cock that slid into his pussy.

Sebastian gripped his son's sweater with one hand and shoved the other underneath the cloth to pinch his nipple while he started to fuck his son in a slow pace. Kurt wanted to thrust back, but one look from his daddy told him that he had been enough active this night, so he just laid his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder and stroked his back while he simply sat there and let his father thrust up into his pussy over and over again.

 

Kurt wondered that Daddy could keep it that slow for such a long time. It felt too long for Kurt, he needed it harder.

"Daddy?", he asked with a wobbly voice while Sebastian kneaded his butt.

"Yes?"

"You want me to beg for more, right?"

He heard Daddy's laugh and blushed when he pressed his nose against his neck and pressed his knees against Sebastian's hips.

"Such a clever baby," he whispered and slapped his son's ass a few times.

Not so hard that it hurt, but hard enough to give Kurt the feeling to be owned.

He loved this feeling so much.

 

"Please, Daddy. More," Kurt started, not sure whether Sebastian wanted the innocent 'lollipop-level' or the 'fuck me-thing'. Sebastian smiled and stroked his son's sweaty back under his sweater.

"More of what, Baby?"

"More ..." Kurt took a deep breath. "More of your lollipop, please."

He felt his daddy's warm hands on his hips as he started to increase the rhythm lightly.

"Harder," he said in a commanding tone and started to jerk his hips up and down, but Sebastian held him still and stopped moving.

"What was that?"

"Please, Daddy-"

"You didn't say please. You sounded rather bitchy," he determined and lifted his son from his cock who looked at him with a judging gaze. He pulled his legs from Kurt away and pulled his shorts finally completely down his legs.

"I'm sorry. I just need you so much. I wanted you the whole day and it was so hard to finally get you there and then you tease me."

"Yeah, I tease you. And I can tease you as long as I want to, because ...?"

Kurt lowered his head and pulled his legs towards his body.

"Because you're in charge," he answered and felt a warm feeling in his stomach. He actually liked to be at Daddy's mercy.

He didn't even want to be in charge.

But he wanted to be fucked when he needed it and hated teasing.

"And?", Sebastian continued and stroked one of his son's knees. Kurt looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue what Daddy wanted him to say.

"Do I own you?"

Kurt blushed and nodded his head eagerly when he gripped the hand on his knee.

"Yes, absolutely, Daddy."

"Your body and your soul?"

"Yes," Kurt said and smiled. "All of me belongs you."  
  


Sebastian tilted his head and scrutinized his son's happy face. Maybe his doubts had been unfounded after all.

"And you want Daddy to impregnate you?"

Kurt swallowed and bit his lips when he nodded again.

"Say it."

"I want you to impregnate me," he whispered and felt aroused and ashamed at the same time.

"And now I want you to beg for it," Sebastian explained when he gripped Kurt's shoulder and pressed him on the mattress.

"P-please, Daddy ... impregnate me," Kurt mumbled and gripped the sheets beneath him.

"Say it again," Sebastian insisted and spread Kurt's legs.

"Please, impregnate me," Kurt repeated and held his breath when Sebastian knelt between his legs and stroked his pussy through the panties.

"Again."

"Daddy," he breathed and swallowed hard, "please ... impregnate me."

"Again." Sebastian started to kiss Kurt's private parts and suck at his folds. He made Kurt say it plenty times, both of them forgot counting, but while Sebastian felt pretty good and horny, Kurt was too aroused.

 

Sebastian had been licking his pussy and clit for minutes and although Kurt begged, he didn't stop teasing.

"Daddy, please, I need you," Kurt whined and felt tears running down his temples while he was clenching hard around the sheets with his fingers.

"That's not what I wanted you to say, is it?", he asked and pressed a sweet kiss on his clit.

"Please. I-I can't – it feels like too much. I need you. I need you, Daddy, please."

"You taste so good," he meant cheerfully as he continued with licking. Kurt bit his lips and slid up with his body.

"What is that?"

"Daddy, it hurts. I need more! Please, fuck me or let it be!", Kurt almost yelled with watery eyes and Sebastian raised his brows.

"What did you say, Baby?"

Kurt swallowed and pressed his legs together, fighting against the need to touch himself where he wasn't allowed to.

"I said, that I want you to impregnate me."

"You said a word babies don't say," Sebastian whispered and stroked Kurt's wet cheek. "Daddy is not amused at all."

"Daddy, please-"

"Lie down, prone."

 

Kurt puckered both brows and sobbed slightly when he laid down on his stomach. He laid his head on a pillow and thought about what Daddy was up to. A spanking was the most obvious think he'd do. And indeed he felt a harsh slap on his butt, but just one. Kurt was curious and nervous, but he didn't dare to turn around, so he just waited.

It was horrible to not feel anything on his pussy that screamed for attention and it got even worse when Kurt heard his daddy moaning and realized that he was jerking off.

 

He turned his head slightly around, but felt a hit on his ass when he did so, thus he turned around again and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the noises his father was making and the feeling between his legs.

 

Sebastian came with a low moan on Kurt's sweater and slapped his butt one final time.

"Go to bed," he ordered, "and change your clothes. They're dirty."

"W-what about the plan?", Kurt asked sheepishly and stood up, staring at the ground.

"Not now. Baby couldn't behave."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Good night, Baby," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Good night, Daddy. I love you," Kurt whispered and played with his sweater.

"I love you too."

Kurt nodded and left his daddy's bedroom.

 

Sebastian couldn't sleep and was thinking about Kurt all the time. About the family they could be in the future. And he thought that it had been mean to tease his son so hard without letting him come in the end.

He needed an hour to decide to get up and walk into his son's bedroom.

 

He stepped into the room and walked in the darkness to Kurt's nightstand and turned the bedside lamp on. Kurt was sleeping on his back, his mouth slightly opened as if he was asking for his daddy to shove his cock in. Sebastian became hard just by thinking about that and pulled the blankets down his son's body.

 

Kurt was only wearing another pair of white lace panties. Sebastian loved them on Kurt and that's why Kurt always bought that kind of underwear.

He started to slowly stroke his son's neck and chest and Kurt was moaning when he stretched and swallowed. This was shortly before he closed his mouth and Sebastian swore soundlessly. He got naked and stroked his cock when he was looking at this beautiful body that was on display for him. That belonged to him.

Only him.

And forever.

 

With a smile, he shoved Kurt's legs apart and kissed his thighs and Kurt's breath was still very calm, he had always had a deep sleep.

Sebastian walked to the head of the bed again, not giving up on his son's mouth. He guided the head of his cock over Kurt's lips and smeared his precum on his skin. Kurt only puckered his brows and sighed before he pressed his head into the pillows and away from his cock.

 _Damnit, Baby!,_ Sebastian thought, but stood still when Kurt licked his lips and tasted his daddy's juices. Kurt stretched again, and bit lazily in the pillow, searching for where the flavor came from.

Sebastian held his cock against his baby's lips once more and Kurt turned his head slightly towards it and opened his lips. It was barely a sucking, not even a licking, but rather Kurt only wanting to feel his Daddy around his lips. Sebastian started to thrust in his sleeping son's mouth, but Kurt's teeth prevented him from getting deep.

 

He pulled soon out and watched how Kurt became a bit restless. Sebastian asked himself whether it was possible to impregnate his son when he was sleeping and thought that this would be a great competition so he pulled the panties down Kurt's legs and lied down to kiss the pussy in front of him.

Sebastian let out a low moan when he realized that Kurt was still wet from minutes ago. This way he didn't even need to bother with preparing his son. He just knelt down, lifted Kurt's legs cautiously over his thighs and shoved his cock into the tight pussy.

 

Sebastian breathed a few times and looked down to Kurt who licked his lips and seemed to be less restless than before. He smiled when he thrusted in and pulled out again, always careful to do it gentle to not wake his son.

 

This was a really difficult competition, though.

He wanted to fuck his sleeping baby so much deeper, so much harder, but he didn't want to wake him up. Watching his son's pussy clenching around his big cock made everything worse so he decided to look to Kurt's head. But even his emotionless face along with the knowledge that he was pounding him made him only harder and he increased the strength of his thrusts gingerly. He kept this pace for a few minutes and held Kurt's hips tenderly.

Sebastian felt that he was close. He just needed to speed up.

He bit his lips when he strengthened his grip around his son's hip bones and pushed his cock inside of him as hard and deep as he could.

 

Kurt moaned and turned his face to the other side as his hands moved over the sheets and clenched fists. Sebastian was done. His cock swell more with every minute he watched his son. He knew it wasn't possible, but it felt like dying anyway, so he started to fuck him relentlessly. Kurt's bed squeaked with every hard thrust and Kurt moaned at the same time Sebastian couldn't help it any longer. Kurt blinked and opened his eyes completely and looked in surprise in his daddy's sweaty face.

Sebastian smiled at Kurt's puzzled and sleepy expression and pushed a few times even harder in since he was already awake. Kurt pressed his lips together and held his breath when Sebastian filled him with his sperm.

 

"D-Daddy," he mumbled and Sebastian pulled out of him, pressed a few drips of come back in his pussy and stood up.

"I thought it would be unfair to don't give Baby something from Daddy's lollipop for the whole night," Sebastian said with a grin and pulled Kurt at his ankles around.

"Place your feet on the wall, don't let one drip of my sperm run out of you," he ordered and Kurt did as he said, although he felt kinda overchallenged since he had been woken up.

 

Sebastian sat down next to his son and stroked his side.

"What's wrong baby?", he asked as he scanned his expression. "Are you mad?"

"No," Kurt replied and blushed. "I just ... wanted to feel you so bad and you – you -"

"I impregnated you. That's what you've been begging for, right?", Sebastian asked and laughed loudly. Kurt sighed. He was completely awake now and yet again did he feel the pain in his vagina. The pain of not being allowed to come.

"Yes, I wanted that. But, Daddy ... may I come too? Please," he begged with big, pleading eyes and Sebastian kissed his forehead.

"Not now."

Kurt blinked back his tears and closed his eyes.

"We wait a few minutes and give these spermatozoa the chance to find their ways to your ovum."

"Oh God," Kurt whispered and turned his face away. "Please don't talk like that."

"Why? It's just natural."

"It's embarrassing."

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to Kurt's face.

"Baby is mad because he didn't come yet."

"Daddy," Kurt complained and blushed more.

"Isn't Baby pleased that Daddy came?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian and smiled slightly.

"I am very pleased that you came and that we will soon have a baby."

Sebastian kissed Kurt's lips gently and turned his gaze to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and looked at the chocolate that was exactly how Sebastian had placed them.

"You get some candy," Sebastian whispered, opened the packaging and broke a piece apart.

"Thanks, Daddy," Kurt answered and opened his mouth willingly to receive the chocolate.

Sebastian smiled as he watched Kurt's face lighten up.

"And don't worry. I'll let you come," he meant and gripped between Kurt's legs, making the boy tense up. "I'll make you come with my fingers, my tongue and my lollipop. Several times."

Kurt's pupils widened.

"And I'm not sure whether a sore, aching pussy will be reason enough for me to stop." He kissed Kurt's lips again and smiled at him as he digged his fingers in his hair. "After all, we have to make a baby."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written the epilogue and need to edit it.  
> It's about fluff and a few time jumps. It's cute.
> 
> I will post it before I will update 2020 but this chapter is already written and needs me to edit it as well.
> 
> sorry for any errors, I'm tired as shit ...  
> xo  
> aida


End file.
